dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Paolo
Paolo is a character in Dishonored 2 and the leader of the Howlers gang in Karnaca. Biography Paolo intends to seize Karnaca from the Duke, Luca Abele, in order to reinstate peace, even at the cost of innocent lives. Paolo sees himself not as a criminal but as a man of the people with a justified cause. The Duke and the Grand Serkonan Guard are for him symbols of corruption and tyranny at the heart of the city. This is why he started fighting the Guard for the control of the Dust District, Karnaca's mining area. During this time, Paolo somehow obtained the disembodied left hand of Vera Moray. This granted him a degree of her immortality, transforming him into a swarm of rats whenever he was fatally injured and reforming elsewhere unharmed. Unlike Vera, this power only worked once a day; if he was killed twice before sundown, his death would be permanent. Rumors of Paolo possessing an artifact of black magic attracted the attention of the Abbey of the Everyman, who sent Vice Overseer Liam Byrne and a group of Warfare Overseers to stop the gang leader from using the unknown curio. Both the Howlers and the Overseers are now in the middle of a violent dispute over territory in the Dust District.Game Informer - Issue 278 - June 2016 Dishonored 2 Paolo can be first seen during the mission The Clockwork Mansion, entering a black market shop and complaining to the owner about the quality of knifes he bought there. If the meeting is not disturbed by Corvo Attano or Emily Kaldwin, Paolo will leave the shop and go to a nearby alley, where he spends the rest of the mission. During the mission The Dust District, Paolo is a potential ally and can help the protagonist to solve the Jindosh Riddle in order to enter Aramis Stilton's mansion. However, the body of Paolo's rival, Vice Overseer Byrne, must be delivered to Paolo first. Alternatively, Paolo can also be delivered to Byrne or both men can be ignored completely. Trivia *Paolo is voiced by Pedro Pascal.Game Informer - Dishonored 2 Taps Vocal Talent From Game Of Thrones, Daredevil, And The Wire *Should Corvo kill neither him or Liam Byrne, in the low chaos ending they can be seen working together along with the Duke's body double (optional). *Paolo uses the same lines as a male Howler during combat. *It is revealed by The Heart that Paolo tattoos a star on his back for every person who falls by his blade. *Paolo cannot be grabbed by the Far Reach ability. *To obtain the achievement Place of Three Deaths, Paolo must be killed during the mission The Clockwork Mansion and twice during the mission The Dust District. Gallery Paolo wanted poster.png|A wanted poster for Paolo in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. Paolo and dead Liam byrne.png|Paolo in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. Byrne.png|Vice Overseer Liam Byrne looks contemplative in front of a wanted poster for Paolo. Dishonored2 Paolo 730x411.jpg|Paolo standing over a captured Overseer References Category:Male Characters Category:Gangs Category:Dishonored 2 Characters